thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Марк
Марк 'был одним из лидеров Люцифенского Сопротивления . Его отец был священником. Марк присоединился к оппозиции тираническому режиму принцессы Рилиан в Королевстве Люцифения, позже он принял участие в битве при Ролледе. 'Марк was one of the leaders of the Lucifenian Resistance and the son of a clergyman. He joined in opposition of Princess Riliane's tyrannical regime over the Kingdom of Lucifenia, later taking part in the battle of Rolled. History История Early Life Молодость Марк родился в Королевстве Люцифения в 4 веке по календарю Эвиллиоса, и был воспитан своим отцом-священником. После смерти королевы Анны в январе 499 года Марк и его товарищи-люцифенцы, пострадавшие от тиранического правления принцессы Рилиан, избавились от иллюзий насчет королевского правительства. Когда Жермен Авадония предложила восстать против тирании Рилиан, к ней присоединились Sekka вместе с York Le Corbusier, его дочерью Sekka и Minage и они основали Люцифенское сопротивление. Born in the Kingdom of Lucifenia sometime during the fifth century EC, Marc was raised by his father, a member of the clergy.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Following the death of Queen Anne in January of EC 499, Marc and his fellow Lucifenians suffered under the tyrannical rule of Princess Riliane, becoming disillusioned with the royal government. When Germaine Avadonia decided to rebel against Riliane's tyranny after the mysterious assassination of her father the following year, Sekka joined her along with York Le Corbusier, his daughter Sekka, and Minage in establishing the Lucifenian Resistance. После того как повстанцы создали базу в заброшенном доме в Лесу Блужданий, они условились о специальном знаке (два коротких стука, повторяющихся пять раз) для определения своих. Позже Жермен поручила Марку сбор для Сопротивления информации о королевском дворце. В поисках потенциальных перебежчиков Марк убедился, что сводный брат Жермен Аллен и ее хорошая подруга Шартетта Лэнгли, несмотря на то что работали во дворце, не годятся в роли информаторов. After the rebels set up their base of operations at the abandoned home in the Forest of Bewilderment, Sekka and the others agreed to knock twice then five times repeatedly to confirm they were resistance members. Afterward, Germaine assigned Marc the duty of gathering intelligence about the royal palace for the resistance; scouting for any potential defectors, Marc confirmed that Germaine's foster brother Allen and good friend Chartette Langley worked there but failed to secure an informer. Позже Марк встретился в убежище с Йорком, Минаж и Sekka, рассказав им о своих скудных успехах. После прихода Жермен, которой Minage и Sekka отчитались о нехватке обученых рекрутов и запасов, она обратилась к Марку, желая узнать о его успехах, на что тот пожал плечами. Он рассказал о своем провале в вербовке информаторов в королевском дворце, после чего спросил, не могла бы она поговорить со своим приемным братом, подругой или бывшими подчииненными ее отца из королевской стражи о помощи. Жермен ответила, что сейчас не время раскрывать свое существование кому-либо во дворце, с чем согласился Йорк, отметив, что это может привести к концу Сопротивления. Marc later met with York, Minage, and Sekka at the hideout, learning their progress was going poorly. Once Germaine arrived and learned about their lack of trained recruits and supplies from Minage and Sekka, Marc shrugged while inferring she wanted to know about his progress next. He then related his failure to secure any informants from the palace before questioning if she could talk to her foster brother, friend, or her father's former subordinates in the royal guard working at the palace to help out. Germaine answered that it wasn't the right time for them to reveal their existence to any palace officials and York agreed that it could bring about the end of the resistance.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Green Hunting Изумрудная Охота В том же году Лес Блужданий был подожжен и Марк с остальными, обнаружившие это, попытались потушить огонь. Когда группа люцифенских солдат верхом на лошадях сказали им прекраить тушить пламя, сын священника выразил недовольство приказу и сказал, что лес сгорит дотла, если они не поторопятся. After they discovered the Forest of Bewilderment was on fire later that year, Marc and the others joined in trying to put out the flames. When a group of Lucifenian soldiers on horseback approached them demanding they stop putting out the fire, the clergyman's son expressed his disbelief at the command, protesting that the whole forest would burn to the ground if they didn't act quickly. Солдат сказал, что лес был подожжен по приказу Рилиан, на что Марк выругался, недоумевая, о чем думает принцесса. Солдат прервал его, объясив, что это подготовка к вторжению в соседний Эльфегорт. Внезапно пошел дождь, который потушил пламя, чему радовались все крестьяне. Как только они убедились в том, что солдаты ушли, все разошлись по домам, ликуя. The soldier revealed that the fire was intentionally caused under Riliane's order and Marc cursed, wondering what the princess was thinking. The soldier then interrupted to explain that it was to prepare for their invasion of the neighboring Elphegort. When it then suddenly rained and doused the flames, all the common folk rejoiced at the fortunate event. Once they confirmed the soldiers had left, everyone returned home triumphant.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Preparation for Insurrection Подготовка к Восстанию После вторжения на следующий день люцифенской армии и массовых убийст эльфегортских женщин и всех тех, кто оказал сопротивление, Шартетта Лэнгли присоединилась к Сопротивлению в качестве информатора из королевского дворца. Во время одного из собраний в убежище раздался звук трех ударов в дверь; все немедленно схватили оружие, ожидая потенциального врага. Йорк спросил, кто там, голос молоодого человека ответил, что хочет присоединиться к ним и попросил открыть дверь. After the Lucifenian army invaded the next day and began slaughtering any Elphe woman or other person who resisted them, Chartette Langley joined Sekka and the others at the resistance meetings to share information from the royal palace. During one meeting at their hideout, the sound of three knocks came to the door and everyone picked up a weapon anticipating a potential enemy. When York questioned who was there, a young man's voice responded that he was there to cooperate with them, pleading they open the door. Когда Йорк спросил Жермен, что ему делать, она выказала собственную озабоченность и попросила Минажа выглянуть наружу. Когда он подтвердил, что мужчина не одет в форму люцифенской армии и один, Жермен приказала открыть дверь и быть готовыми убить его, если он окажется врагом. Йорк открыл дверь и впустил человека в маске. Таинственный человек согласился поддержать Сопротивление в стремлении свергнуть принцессу Рилиан. After York asked Germaine what to do, she admitted her own concern and asked Minage to look outside. After he confirmed the man wasn't dressed like a Lucifenian soldier and was there alone, Germaine ordered they open the door and be ready kill him if he turned out to be an enemy. York opened the door and allowed the masked man with a bloodied hand holding a shell pendant to enter. The mysterious man then agreed to support the resistance in overthrowing Princess Riliane's regime. Как только они получили поддежку Кила Фризиса и начали готовиться к революции, состоялось последнее собрание перед запланированным переворотом, на котором присутствовал Марк. После прихода Жермен Минаж подтвердил, что число войнов из Люцифении и Эльфегорта, а также солдат в масках более чем достаточно. Йорк высказался, что последние могут стать проблемой. Он начал спорить с подозрительным человеком о его надежности из-за того, что элитная армия чужаков носила маски. Once they gained the support of Keel Freezis and began preparing for their revolution, Marc attended the resistance's final meeting before their planned revolution. Once Germaine arrived and Minage confirmed their numbers were more than enough between Lucifenia, Elphegort, and the mask man's soldiers, Marc heard York speak up that the latter was the problem. York then argued with the suspicious man over his trustworthiness bringing an elite army of outsiders while wearing a mask. Когда Секка помирил их, а Жермен убедила Йорка в своем доверии к мужчине Марк услышал, как одноглазый человек поинтересовался об имени тинственного синеволосого мужчины. После того, как он представился именем "Качесс", Марк выслушал Секку, подтвердившего факт полного вооружени повстанцев Килом Фризисом, когд пришел кузнец Лэнгли и принес еще больше оружия и брони. Проверяя новые запасы, Марк отметил среди оружия большой палаш и спросил, для кого он. Заметив, что он слишком велик для Йорка, Марк предположил, что старик допустил ошибку, на что кузнец ответил, что это для кого-то из них. Once Sekka quieted them and Germaine shared her trust in the man with York, Marc listened while the one-eyed man inquired about the mysterious blue-haired man's name. After the man claimed he was "Karchess", Marc listened for Sekka to confirm Keel Freezis had fully armed the revolutionaries when the Langley blacksmith arrived with more weapons and armor for them. While examining the new supplies, Marc noticed the large broadsword among the weapons and questioned what it was for; noting it was too big for York, he wondered if the old man made a mistake before the smith confirmed it wasn't for any of them.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Lucifenian Revolution Люцифенская Революция В день революции Марк, Йорк и Жермен отправились в таверну на Площади Milanais, что в Ролледе, вместе с группой единомышленников, спокойно дожидаясь в бар возвращения ''дуэта близнецов-наемников Веном(?). Как только Ярера и Зуско вошли и подозвали официантку, Марк сказал Йорку ударить младшего намника в лицо. Он наблюдал, как Жермен начала избивать старшего брата до того, как Зуско не вернулся с шестью наемниками. Когда он потребовал отпустить своего брата, Жермен заявила, что их не двое, и все в таверне встали и присоединились к ней и Йорку. The day of the revolution, Marc, York, and Germaine went to the tavern in Milanais Square in Rolled with a group of fellow revolutionaries, waiting leisurely at the bar for the Venom Mercenaries' sibling duo to return. Once Yarera and Zusco entered and began harassing a waitress, Marc saw York kick the younger mercenary in the face. He then watched while Germaine began pummeling the older brother until Zusco came back with six other mercenaries. As the mercenary demanded they release his brother, Germaine stated they weren't just two and everyone else in the tavern stood up to join her and York. Окруженных наемников связали и выволокли из таверны на площадь. Марк спросил, что с ними делать, на что Жермен распорядилась бросить их в ближайшую реку. Армия Сопротивления приветствовала Жермен, как ту, что объединила их против королевского правительства. Когда она спросила, для чего предназначены их щиты, доспехи и мечи, повстанцу кричали о защите своих семей, мире в стране и мести Дочери Зла. Наконец Жермен провозгласила начало революции, и толпа закричала от радости. Позже Марк бросил Яреру, Зуско и их отряд в реку Орго. Surrounding the mercenaries, they tied them up and dragged them outside into Milanais Square. Marc then asked what to do with the thugs and Germaine ordered they be thrown in the nearby river. The resistance army then cheered as Germaine rallied them against the royal government. When she asked what their shields, armors, and swords were for, they yelled in turn that they were to protect their families, bring true peace to their country, and take revenge on The Daughter of Evil. Finally told the time for their revolution had come, the mob yelled with glee. Marc later had Yarera, Zusco, and their cohorts tossed into the Orgo River. Впоследствии в Ролледе Марк и "Качесс" выдвинули свою таинственную армию в масках и повстанцев против наемников Веном. После трехнедельной битвы Марк увидел раненное в дуэли с лидером наемников левое запястье Качесса. Прежде чем он был убит Демоном Асмодина, Марк закрыл его своим телом и был убит. Afterward, Marc and "Karchess" led his mysterious masked army and the revolutionaries against the Venom Mercenaries in Rolled. After three weeks of fighting, Marc saw Karchess' left wrist wounded in a duel with the mercenary leader Gast Venom. As the masked man was about to be finished off by the "Demon of Asmodean", Marc intervened and blocked Gast's killing blow, slain shortly after.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Legacy Наследие Вскоре после его смерти Гаст и его войско были вынуждены бежать, в то время как революционная армия продолжала продвигаться к столице с целью свергнуть принцессу Рилиан. После битвы при Ролледе Качесс признал, что погиб бы, если бы Марк не пожертвовал собой в сражении с "монстром", с которым они столкнулись. Когда он извинился перед Жермен за его смерть, лидер революции сказала их товарищам в масках, что подобные вещи не помогут в войне. Not long after his death, Gast and his forces were forced to flee while revolutionary army continued its march toward the capital and ultimately deposed Princess Riliane. Following the battle of Rolled, Karchess admitted he would have died had Marc not sacrificed himself against the "monster" they faced. When apologizing to Germaine for his death, the revolutionary leader told their masked comrade that such things couldn't be helped in war.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Personality and Traits Личность и характер Марк был добрым человеком, заботящемся о других больше, чем о себе самом. Его вырастил пастор церкви Левин, который привил ему ценности уважения жизни и самопожертвования. Несмотря на то, что он был патриотом своей страны, он не питал иллюзий насчет королевского правительства, возглавляемого принцессой Рилиан. Марк увлекся идеей свержения монархии и создания более процветающего и менее угнетающего правительства. Более того, несмотря на свой мягкий характер, он стал гораздо злее, столкнувшись с несправедливостью. Marc was a kind man, caring for others more than himself. Having been raised by a Levin pastor, he was instilled with values of respecting life and self-sacrifice.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Despite being a patriot to his country, Marc was disillusioned with the royal government headed by Princess Riliane and became devoted to overthrowing the tyrannical regime to create a more prosperous and less oppressive government. Likewise, in spite of his gentle nature, he still got rather angry when faced with injustice and being prevented from righting wrongs.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Character Connections Связь с другими персонажами Жермен Авадония: подруга и глава Марка. Марк доверял Жермен и тесно сотрудничал с ней в Сопротивлении, твердо веря в ее дело свержения монархии. Germaine Avadonia: Marc's friend and leader. Marc trusted Germaine and worked closely with her in the resistance, believing strongly in her cause to overthrow the monarchy. Appearances *The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow (first appearance) *Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide (mentioned only) References en:Marc Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения